1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device configured of pixels including thin film transistors, such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic EL display device, has become widespread.
JP 2009-043748 A discloses a thin film transistor including a back gate electrode located below a semiconductor layer and a front gate electrode located above the semiconductor layer, in which the same potential is applied to the back gate electrode and the front gate electrode. JP H05-114732 A discloses a thin film transistor provided with a gate electrode above a semiconductor thin film and a back gate electrode below the semiconductor thin film. JP 2004-327979A discloses a thin film transistor including a power supply layer formed in an active layer so as to be in contact with a channel region and separated from source/drain regions and supplying a predetermined voltage to a channel. JP 2006-245371 A discloses a thin film transistor in which the upper surfaces of a gate electrode and an insulating layer include quadratic prism-shaped projections or recesses parallel to a direction connecting a source electrode to a drain electrode. JP 2009-152487 A discloses a thin film transistor including a metal layer facing a semiconductor layer and having irregularities formed on the metal layer. JP2007-220783A discloses a field-effect transistor employing an aspect in which a plurality of grooves are formed in a channel region between a source and a drain to thereby increase an effective channel area.